Battery Acid
by lilysash97
Summary: "Well excuse me for sounding cliche, but the stuff that's keeping me alive is slowly killing me." "Is that why your hands look..." "Shut up about my hands. In case you haven't noticed, you're GREEN." "Alright guys, break it up." (Don't hate me, I can't think of a decent summary yet :P)


**Well...I own a few fan fictions...And some OCs...And my own hypothetical universe that won't be mentioned in this story...that's all I can think of for now :)**

_linebreaklinebreaklinebreak_

_TWO A.M. IN A SUBURBAN SHOPPING PLAZA, THIRTY MINUTES AWAY FROM SAN DIEGO_

A small figure hurried from one shadowy area to another, steering clear of the yellowish light shed by lamps in the large parking lot. The person knelt behind the trash can closest to the sliding glass doors of the supermarket.

The figure-was it a female? Looks like one. She pressed her back against the hard pebble-encrusted cement of the trash receptacle and closed her eyes, concentrating. Concealed beneath long sleeves and Isotoner gloves, the metallic bands imbedded into her wrists glowed. The irregular white streaks in her short brown hair began to emit a small amount of light as well. After a minute, the surveillance cameras and security system of the store turned off. The sliding glass doors opened.

The girl opened her eyes and waited outside for a full five minutes, tensed and ready to run. Silence. She edged toward the open door and peeked into the dark store. No guard poking around inside with a flashlight to investigate the suddenly-faulty electric. Good.

She dashed inside with an empty backpack, heading first for the batteries near the front, and shoved the double and triple A's into the bag. Then it was off to stock up on dried fruit, energy bars, water bottles and the like.

Unfortunately she wasn't alone. Outside, a patrolling policeman was making the rounds. His brow furrowed when his headlights weren't reflected in the sliding doors, alerting him to the intruder. He stopped his car outside and walked purposefully into the store, flashlight and baton at the ready.

The trespasser was running back down the aisle when she glimpsed the light. Trying to stop, she slipped and fell. Hearing the disruption, the cop pointed his light that way and barked, "Come out with your hands where I can see them!"

On his belt, the radio chirped, "_Do you need back up?_"

It was ignored for the time being. The teen simultaneously pulled the glove off her right hand and shielded her face from view.

"Stand up!" The cop ordered. The girl directed her hand toward him. He instinctively tried to cover his face, but not fast enough. Slender bolts of electricity erupted from her palm to the cop's head. It didn't hurt. It felt like pins and needles. What worried him was the immediate loss of vision.

The girl dashed past the flailing policeman, who heard a panicked "Sorry!" as she ran outside, sprinting toward the bicycle parked next to the supermarket.

" _Tom! Tom, what's your situation?__"_

"Fuck! Fuck..."

_"Officer Schnitmann!"_

"Sorry Nancy." gasped poor Tom.

_"Are you hurt?"_

"I-I can't see!"

_"Pull yourself together Tom! Ralph and Dan are on their way. Where is the perp?"_

"She got away."

_"It was a female? Do you have any other information? And why can't you see?"_

The cop stood up shakily and groped around, disoriented. "I think she was a meta. This lightning shot out of her hand-"

_"Are you sure she had powers? It could have been a weapon. Are you in pain?" _

"I didn't see a weapon. And there wasn't any pain, just this weird tingling." Tom slowly started to calm down. "But her hand looked weird..."

_"How?"_

"It was darker than the rest of her skin."

_"Could they have been high tech gloves?"_

"Why would she wear gloves over gloves?"

_"She wore gloves?"_

"Yeah, she pulled one off before blasting me."

Back at the station, Nancy looked at the San Diego Head of Police, who was listening to their conversation.

"Do you think we should contact the Titans, sir?"

He rubbed his chin. "It's only a simple robbery."

After further consideration he told Nancy, "You can send her description to the JCPD, they have more experience with possible metahumans and we should at least inform them."

"Should I send emails to all of our officers warning them of this perp?"

"Yes. Thank you Nancy. And let's hope that Tom's loss of sight is only temporary."

_Linebreaklinebreaklinebreak_

NINE A.M. LATER THAT MORNING, SOMEWHERE IN THE DESERT-LIKE COUNTRYSIDE.

"I've told you before, Zippy, the cop's gonna be fine! You act like I've never had to do that before." The teenager hustled around her campsite, picking up trash and cleaning her fork with a damp rag. She looked at her aging Chihuahua, who had an untouched saucer of food in front of him.

The girl frowned and picked him up, looking into his rheumy eyes with her own brown ones, the whites of hers tinged a disturbing yellowish color.

"Why aren't you eating your hash Zip? I got it special."

The dog unsurprisingly didn't answer. She sighed and put him down. "How do you feel about going to the beach?"

The tiny dog nudged her leg and lethargically wagged his tail. There was another dispelled breath from his master and the elderly dog was again picked up and gently cuddled.

_linebreaklinebreaklinebreak_

**Hello my peoples! Yes, I have returned to the Teen Titans fandom! Let's get onto the recap and rhetorical questions!**

**So, we have learned that our nameless protagonist has some questionable (criminal) habits, a doggy, a bike, strangely colored hair, shows little skin, has weirdly discolored hands, eyes, and hair apparently, and she also seems to have some control over electricity.**

**But where did she come from? Is she human? Why are her hands weird? Why does she cover herself? Heck, what's with the weird wristlets? (That is now a word. Shut up) Why does she need so many batteries? And most importantly, WHY WON'T ZIPPY EAT HIS FOOD?!**

**I felt like asking questions. Get used to my randomness, it happens alot.**

**What else... **

**JCPD means the Jump City Police Department. Also easy enough to guess, but meh.**

**Isotoners (no clue if I spelled that right) are a brand of gloves that cover your wrists and have strips of leather so they're pretty grippy. I have some, they're good gloves. And the trash cans described here are like the ones in my home state (not California sadly) just cement cylinders decorated with a covering of rocks or broken tiles. Because around here, we take pride in pretty trash cans and overpasses. Seriously, the next time you drive through Arizona take the time to appreciate our freaking overpasses. I think they're cool. The only other state I've seen do that is Colorado occasionally.**

**Anyway, enough babbling about bridges. I hope you guys enjoyed this at least a little, and if you did, can Lily get a review? Pretty please?**


End file.
